haunted by the past
by the black kitty
Summary: slade has a new plan to take out the titans, begining by taking out BB by someone of his past BBxrae slight robxstar expose some of BBchangelings past
1. meeting with slade

**Hello this is my newest story and who knows me from other story's I'm sorry I don't finish my story's. But anyway; this is my newest story and sorry If I don't type so well. Also the story relies on some things that could be read on the comics which I didn't reed. My info come from others fan fiction who is relied on the comics.**

**Sorry about this**

**Also I changed my name in speaking but the reviews still go to the pink kitty but I am called the black kitty **

**Yo'all deal with it or your dead shall be painful**

Somewhere in the shadows of a prison lures the beast. Time… he had a lot of it. A lot of time to think. Most of his thoughts were about why...

Why?...

Why was he there?

Why did he make that mistake?...

Why didn't he put up a fight?

These thoughts were muffled as the rain, that crashed on the ground was now filling his mind. The raindrops were tears of the sky, the reasons people could be sad. But he wasn't sad…

he wasn't falling…

and he surely wasn't losing his mind.

He just let the dark take him. It was after all his dark that was ordering him what to do. It was his dark that was telling him to hold on, to keep believing that one day he would escape from these terrors, these bars that kept him there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A normal person wouldn't here this, but he did. He wasn't normal after al was he? Between the crashes of the raindrops, a new sound emerged from the shadows. Slowly and very quiet but it was there. Coming closer. But weird enough this new sound wasn't alone. Soon, who listened very carefully, could here the silent march of others, all in the same peaceful step. The clang of metal against the hard floor were now easy to separate from the rain that was crashing on something new and hard. An armor?

Now only the sound of the rain, the steps and only one breath was keeping him awake, holding his ear towards the other side of the wall. The sounds, which had now come to a stop were replaced by a ticking sound. Only heard this twice but enough to know what it saw he backed away.

This only to see the wall being shattered and metal body's running passed him. Shot's were heard and soon after screams emerged. Now the coppery smell of blood hang in the air, Ooh that sweet smell . A man walked towards him, clothed in an armor and signed wit a black and orange mask.

"hello Simon… Or should I say doctor?"

**That's It for the moment…**

**I will try to make the update as soon as possible but only if I get 2 reviews.**

**And please don't be mad at me when I don't update soon. I've got upcoming exams and I have to study but that only takes a two weeks so after that I'm all yours.**

**Ooh and no flames if there about my writing, I know it's bad**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**The black kitty**


	2. the beginning of a plan

**Thanks for the reviews **

**An to flamersRock; he gets loving greetz from the truck driver**

**Now I'm going to make this chapter longer so pleas so please stop whining about it **

**And thanks to El Quese de Malcioso**

**No getting on with the story**

"_hello Simon …or should I say doctor"_

The man who was sitting in the shadows took a step forwards, exposing himself in the dull light of the moon. You could see his purple skin, covered with a thin layer of fur. As he came closer towards the armored man you could see his pointed ears moving forwards, listening carefully to all the sounds that were around him.

" who are you?" the purple man asked showing his pointed canine.

'My name, isn't imported " he said as he moved forwards holding his hand towards one of the now returned robots "But if you want to know, it is slade" grabbing the key from the robot and turned around " and I need your help"

The purple man chuckled "Help?! From me? Why would a fancy looking bad guy like yourself require help from a low life as me?" holding his hands out for slade to open his chains.

"I need your help… in defeating a team of heroes, which constantly bug me in my plans

"if your talking about the justice league, I'm out. I'll get killed before I take a move towards them" Simon said backing away.

"I am not talking about them. The justice league cares about the earth from the outside, they take care of the alien businesses. I am talking about a newer group, a more recent group but certainly not any less dangerous. I'm talking about the Titans"

" Never heard of them" Simon said, rubbing his pulses were the chains had been a minute ago.

"That is understandable. Tell me, how long have you've been here? I suppose you don't know. Well let me help you. It's been twelve long years, 8 months an thirteen days. You just never heard of them, locked op in this little prison, The Teen Titans"

"You need my help for defeating a bunch of teenagers? That's pathetic!"

"Yes, but you see, these teenagers aren't all the best of course. But I have the pleasure to fight against the strongest, the originals… And doctor that is why I need your help, to weaken one of them. Because of his fall the rest of his team will follow"

"Why would you need my help? What chance do I have against them if even you can't defeat them?"

Because of the reason why you are here. One of them is at least. I assume you remember a certain child called Garfield Logan. You're here because his parents sewed you for torturing him when he was around five. You were looking for the cure against sakutia or that was at least what you told his parents. The real reason was that you were seeking for the reasons of his powers, weren't you. That would explain why you're purple wouldn't it, doctor?"

"How do you know all this?"

"because you're going to be the one whose going to kill him, you're going to make him suffer, you're going to make him sick again"

"Well then, when are we going to start?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. And to answer your question, right now, doctor. But do me a favor and before you kill him, why don't you play around a little and make him scared. Then it would be much easier to take him out…

Somewhere else…

"MAN, get your grose tofu out outta my face" a furious cyborg yelled. In the six years in the tower he hadn't changed so much. Well he actually couldn't but he got a few updates. Like a knife or chainsaw that came out of his arm.

"Dude, it isn't grose. And what do you have against me eating tofu? It's not like I bother you trying to make you eat it!" a green changeling spat back.

He had grown a lot; he was now as tall as robin and slightly bigger than raven and starfire. His hair was now longer but still ruffled and sometimes it hang in front of his eyes. Also his four canine teeth had grown, but this was only seen by the persons who actually studied it. His uniform was now a black pull without sleeves and with tree purple strips at the side with a hood but it still cling to his body on order to transform. He still had his gloves but these were black now and he wore a white bandage until his elbow under it. A baggy trousers ,not to baggy again for his transforming, and his sport shoes made the look complete. He also wore a spiked, black collar he got from Raven for his birthday (Cyborg had a good laugh the day he wore it for the first time)

'It's enough to make me sick at my stomach! I mean it's even worse then star's world of fungus" cyborg yelled from the other side or the counter.

"Dude, nothing is worse then that, but still, what's your pro …." But he couldn't finish his sentence as a red light now filled the whole room.

"Titans Trouble!" a black haired boy called out as they all ran towards the big screen.

Robin changed, a lot. He now was controlling his anger more around the whole slade issue ever since he hooked up with starfire. He even let the titans out more for 'making the group feeling stronger' not like that would happen. They were the best friends after almost 6 years of crime fighting together. His suite stayed the same traffic light way in the day, but at night it was suspiciously looking like the one of nightwing.

"It's Dr. light, he's at the bank" he yelled as they al took flight or went towards the T-car.

-----------------------------

As they arrived you could see a man in a black suite.

"At last Titans, you have come so I can have the pleasure of destroying you…"

"Dude, he's at it again! Why don't we just kick his light giving but and all go out for pizza." Beastboy yelled furious at how stupid someone could be **(a/n except him, but that makes him just so cute ******

" _with my enlighten power. After today you will see…" Dr. light rattled on._

"Robin and starfire, you guys distract him. Cyborg, you take care of the light beams so nobody gets hurt and raven, you capture him so I can make him into a newly packed plasma" Beastboy said. (**a/n and for all you stupid suckers back home, a plasma is flat)**

"…_the light that shines from me…"_

"WHOAH WHOAH, STOP!!!!" you can see a movie scripts coming to a stop at the last picture and cyborg coming in front of it" Did BB just make out a plan for defeating the loser? That's it! The world's gone mad and it's coming to it's end, cause there is no possible way that that little grasstain can make out a plan that works!" cyborg said freaking out

"HEY!!!" a certain grasstain yelled back, being offended.

Now Robin steps in "He just did it, his plan is exactly the fastest way to take Dr. light down. You'll heard BB. Titans GO!!" robin yelled as the movie script starts rolling again.

"… and you will all face your doom… aah" he let out a girlish scream.

Starfire started firing starbolds fro the air an Robin took out with his bo-staf. Raven did as commanded and came flying from above and moved her hands, ready for combat.

"Azereth Metrion Zinthos" she yelled as her eyes went blanks and she engulfed her enemy in black light.

"Beast boy, now" robin said and changeling took this as his cue and flew up as a raven above him and turned into and elephant, who on the other hand, couldn't fly (**a/n well duuh!!! Nobody at home never heard of a thing called gravitude?!)**

Just at the moment the elephant would hit, raven took away her force field and Dr. light took it head on. Beastboy turned around and stood up in his human form.

"_you shall not def…" _Dr. light started but was stopped by a black rock hitting is head"

"Oh shut up" raven said slightly annoyed.

"So who's going to bring him to jail while the rest of us order Pizza?" robin asked hoping it wouldn't be him, but only get annoyed groans.

"Oh …I'll go. Just make sure cy doesn't order meat for me" Beast boy said as he changed into a pterodactyl an took of with the newly bound Dr. light.

"Ok, friend Beastboy. I will keep the eye on friend cyborg and make sure of that" star said happily as always.

**That's it for now. And you really shouldn't be hoping for new chapters in the first few years**

**X black kitty **

**And these are the ages of our heroes**

**Starfire: almost 19**

**Robin: 19 and a half**

**Cyborg: 21 **

**Raven: just turned 18**

**Beast boy: almost 18**


	3. the pizza place

**Sorry it took so long. I personally blame it on my fucking school. I mean what's the point of keeping us so long there.**

**But hey I'm making the rest as fast as I can.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Sorry for boring you, so now lets get on with the story.**

Beastboy got out of jail in his human form and made himself ready for flight, but only to stop as a noise from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to look into the ally.

Quiet… his sensitive ears heard nothing. But he could swear that something was there as a shadow moved. Not much, but still. The smell of rotting food and other garbage was to big to take for his animal nose, so he took of to the pizza place… not knowing what was following him…

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly the shadow emerged from the dark. The features of a man came to view. A flash of light was caught on the metal in his hands.

"I've got them in sight" the figure said, claws tightening it's grip on the communicator.

"Good... Now leave him alone for a while, so our friend can think" a metallic voice answered.

"Ok, I'm coming to you" the shadow said and shortly after a purple bird flew out of the ally

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of town…

"Mm Mm, finally. There's only one way to commemorate such a tremendous occasion; a large, all meat pizza with extra pepperoni and ham in the crust." Cyborg said happily eyeing his oversized pizza, his eyes becoming watery at the shine it brings.

"Uh cyborg… What's so special about today that we have to celebrate it?" robin asked, popping into cyborg's dream world.

"Cause today is the day that I, the only one, the great, the tremendous, the original, the best, the…"

" Just get on with it" raven said in her monotone voice.

"All right, this is the day I beat my high score in burnout 5" Cy said doing a few poses and a little victory dance.

"Cyborg, you beat your high score everyday. What's the point of celebrating it?"

"The point is I improved Rae"

"Of course you improve. Everybody would with robins painful torturing that he calls practice. And don't call me Rae" Raven changed in the last years. She opened up to her friends. After the whole trigon thing she still didn't let her emotions show because she didn't know how you show them and were her limits lay. After some time she let her positive emotions show so now and then (bad represent trigon) but you could still tell it was raven in acting. She also let her hair grow and now it was the length of when starfire joined the titans, but still silky purple.

"I thought it had something to do with friend Beastboy who made a wondrous plan for success." Star asked innocently. Star to had changed a lot. Mostly in grammar and understanding the earth habits and traditions. She was still the happy girl everyone loved but now most of her attention went to a certain boy wonder and keeping him from way to much murk to 'not make-out'. Why do they even say it? Everybody knows they're a couple. She also let her hair grew to the length of her waist.

"That little grasstain? Nah… speaking of him" cyborg said looking around "where is he?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take so long to take light head to prison" robin filled in, but then a green bird came in sight "never mind" robin said as the bird changed into a certain green changeling who sat next to raven. "What took you so long?"

"He tried to escape at prison and ran into me while doing that. I knocked him out before he could start speaking again. I'm telling you, the only thing bigger than his ego are his speeches." Beastboy said earning a laugh from everyone and a little chuckle from raven.

"So what's for today's planning?" bb asked taking a piece of his vegetarian pizza which he shared with raven (she started to eat less meat during the last months, not that she started eating tofu or anything)

"Don't know, the crime is low and all the serious bad guys are locked up, any prefers?" robin said taking his second slice of pizza.

"I suppose that on a most glorious day as this one, we should spent the day together in a other place than the tower. A place like the beach perhaps? " starfire's eyes it up, now facing Robin with her forming puppy-eyes look.

"yeah robin, that's a great idea from the little miss" Cy said gulping his piece down" Let's al go out for the beach"

"I don't know Cy, what if…"

"What if we just wanted a nice day of our own. No crime fighting, just us , the beach and the sun. Nothing more." Cy argued with robin.

As the battle went on raven looked over at Beastboy. She had seen him sense up after star mentioned the beach. Which was weird cause normally he would always be exited when the team did something. She tried to fell his emotion, but didn't caught it easily. Robin and cyborg were always easy to read, Star was even easier, but Beastboy…

It was always hard to sense something from him and when she did caught something it was mostly doubt or pain and fear. Like his joker attitude was just a mask, Like he hid things from her and the rest. She was sure of that. She already told herself to let him come to here with his problems, instead of asking him and in a way, intruding his private space as he had learned to respect hers.

But now she only felt a little sense of fear. Why?... Why was he afraid of the beach? They had went tot the beach before and he had enjoyed himself, he even went in to the sea. As an animal that is. Wait… he didn't go in as a human but as an animal. Why? Maybe I should ask him about that later.

"He's just a little shy, that's all" happy cringed in her mind.

"Nothing to worry about" wisdom filled in and smiled a weak smile.

"Just a coward. And he's also green, how can that be? I'm green." Courage asked herself.

"You aren't green silly, your cloak is green. You are grey." Happy came in.

"That isn't of any importance." Courage yelled back.

"Okay, what ever you say" happy cringed and started laughing uncontrollable "hey that rhymed!"

"sure it did, but can you all shut up for a second!?" raven said trying to have a clear mind for a moment. Just then Robin spoke again.

'Ok, Ok… were going" Robin finally gave in.

"Booyah, last in the T-car is a rotten egg!" Cyborg yelled as he started running towards the stairs.

Robin and Starfire followed him down the stairs and that left Raven en Beastboy.

Beastboy smiled and jumped of the roof, silently standing on the ground without showing any hurt. Raven flew next to him, but she could swear she saw a sad look on his face when Robin decided.

"Yeah Baby! Daddy's home…" Cyborg started but his grin fade away when he saw Raven and Beastboy standing at the T-car and Starfire flying past him, pulling Robin along.

"Looks like you're the rotten, dude " Beastboy said stepping in.

"I'll get you guys back for this one" he said taking place at the wheel and they rode off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Tower…

Cyborg was busy packing some food and drinks as Robin was already wearing his black and red trunks, holding his own stuff. He wore black glasses to cover his eyes.

Starfire came flying in with a green two piece bathing suit and a darker green, but still flashy, skirt. Raven and Beastboy came into the common room together. Beastboy wearing a black trunk with dark green tribals on it. Above that he wore a white T-shirt with a red claw on the middle of it. He still wore his gloves and shoes.

Raven had a black one piece on that looked like her leopard but without the arms and the shoulders. You know with a thingy around the neck **(a/n who still doesn't comprehend should ask me within their review and I will explain it precisely. Ok now?!) **A dark purple parka hugged her hips and she shad a large leathery book in her arms.

"Alright then, It's of to the beach. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled for fun as they all ran towards the T-car.

**That's all for the moment. I'm hoping to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are always welcome and some ideas maybe. ( even if I already figured out much of the rest)**

**Sorry for bothering you with the reading of this absurdly boring story, but hey; you started reading it not me.**

**Read and review**


	4. the beach

**Sorry it took so long, again…**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way, they really help me to write the story faster.**

**Ooh and because I got some of you confused back there; Simon is someone from Beast boy's past and he isn't Adonis. It will become clearer as the story goes on.**

**Thanks you all**

**Burakku's Shadow**

**BeastBoy-listens-to-GreenDay**

**ArabellaKye**

**Slade is evil**

It wasn't long before they arrived and placed themselves. Raven as usual was lying on her black towel reading a book while the rest put their stuff down next to her. Cyborg put the food and drinks in the shadow as Robin took the ball.

"So, who's in for a game of volley?" Robin said standing at the net.

"I'm in." Cy yelled as he ran to the other side.

"Sure, why not" Beastboy took place next to Cyborg.

"Glorious!" Starfire cringed.

"Ok, just to worn you, no powers. We aren't here to attract the tourists" Robin said.

"Oh man. That means I'm stuck with that weak grasstain?!" Cyborg cried out

"Dude, who are you calling weak? No powers means no powers. So no strategic computer programs, got it?!" Beastboy informed his friends.

"So that means I can not fly during this game of the ball of the volley"

"Nope, just jumping." Robin informed her. "Now let's get started!"

From the side Raven watched as they enjoyed their selves. It was becoming one hell of a fight between them. 'Winning isn't everything, but it's the only thing that matters.' They sure lived up to that speaking. By this time a little girl moved towards Raven who was now looking up from her book to a certain green changeling.

"You are Raven aren't you?" The little girl asked curling her blond hair between her tiny fingers.

"Yes and who are you, little one?" Raven asked on a motherly way. She could be nice when she wanted. After the whole Trigon thing she could show a lot more emotions. She was more open with them, but just that little less than a normal person. Raven was also more open to her friends, but it was still an exception when she wouldn't snap at unknown. But this situation proved that one day, she would be a lovely mother.

"It's Sarah. Soooo… who are you looking at?" she asked innocently.

"Uh… no one. What makes you think?" she said feeling her cheeks warm up. Raven was sure she was blushing now and thank Azar, the rest wasn't there to see it. They wouldn't let her live it down, that was for sure.

"Mommy said you were looking at that guy with the funny skin color. Are you in loooooove?" Sarah said

"NO!" she said a little to loud. Oh Azar, how she hated that girls innocence, it was worse than Starfires.

"Mommy said that when people answer really quick, they're in denial. Are you in denial? "

"Why would I be in denial ?" just then Beastboy plopped himself next to Raven and took the soda from her hands and drank from it witch earned him and evil glare.

"So who's this little girl?" Beastboy asked ruffling her hair a bit with his gloved hand.

"My name is Sarah and you are funny"

"See Rae , some people think I'm funny" Beastboy said raising and eyebrow and turning

"She's five, she doesn't know any better" she said taking the can back and taking a sip from it herself.

"Eww… did you just drank from that can?! Mommy always tells me not to drink from somebody's else his can. She says that's for lovers. Are you two lovers?" Sarah said smiling evilly at the two.

Raven chocked in her drink and Beastboys eyes went wide. He patted her back as she coughed the soda out.

"Why would you think that?" Raven said trying to hide her blush, which was now warming up her cheeks.

"Because you were look.. muphlmh" but the rest was muffled as a grey hand was now in front of her mouth.

"Ok then, I won't say it' she said pouting and crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Just then Beastboy was lifted up by his collar by a metallic arm.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Beastboy said still hanging by his collar.

"Trying to get you in the water and stopping you from bothering Raven " Cyborg said **trying** to act smart.

"Dude, I wasn't bothering her… and would you please put me down. it isn't really comfortable" Beastboy said getting bothered by hanging there.

"Hahaha… that's funny" Sarah said laughing at him but stopped as she heard her mother calling "Sorry, I got to go, Mommy's calling. Bye" she said waving.

Now the attention when'd back to the hanging changeling with a Cyborg who was cracking his head over the posed question. Then it came "Uhh…. No!"

Beastboy changed into a snake and wiggled out of his grip. Quickly he changed into an elephant and threw Cyborg in the ground.

Laying there he lifted a sandy face and said "I hate you" Cy said but only to see the behind of a green dog which started digging and throwing the sand in his face. Finally up "Come back here ya little grasstain ! Come back here so I can kill you!" Cyborg yelled on top of his lungs while chasing after him.

Raven laughed, they could be really funny sometimes. Robin and Starfire also came towards her and they sat on their own towels. Robin opened his bag and took out some sandwiches and a bag of chips.

"Cy , stop 'trying' to beat the crap outta Beastboy and get your but over here. Same for you BB " Robin yelled at the two while moving a little closer to Star.

They all sat there and ate something. It were times like these they that they could just sit there and don't worry for a time. Those times didn't happen very much cause the city always seemed to destroy those moments. And jet again this happened. The mother of Sarah was moving towards them…

"Hello, I'm sorry for bothering but have you seen Sarah?" she asked, you could read the concern from her face.

"Yes but she went back to you ten minutes ago." Raven answered.

"She did, but after that she said she wanted to go with you guys to the sea… wait" it struck her "SARAH!" She started yelling moving closer to the ocean.

Beastboys ears picked something up and he started sniffling the air. It was salty but he could smell the familiar strawberry shampoo in the direction her mother was yelling.

"Beastboy? Do you smell…" Raven started but he passed by her as a flash of green, running like a cheetah and diving in the sea as a sailfish. Crashing threw the waves as he looked out, trying to see her fragile form.

He stopped and turned a full 360 degrees. He started to worry but stopped as he saw a spot of pink between the dark. Swimming towards her he changed back into human, feeling the water soak his clothes and fur. He tried to swam with her to the surface but stopped as she couldn't rise. Seaweed was covering her legs.

He tried to remove it but it was strongly tied around her foot, to tied actually. He turned into a dolphin and bit it threw. He took her on his back as he saw a black shadow figure swimming away. First thinking about her safety he swam back to the beach and scooped her in his arms, the shadow still in the back of his mind. Arrived at the sandy shore he ran towards the others and lied her down.

Raven acted immediately and gave her some first –aid until she spat out some salty water and started coughing. You could here a lot of people letting out a breath that they didn't knew they held in .

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Raven asked as she helped her sit up.

"Yeah. That was a bad man!" Sarah said.

"Who was? Can you describe him?" Robin said going in detective mode.

"Naha, he looked all black"

"I saw something swimming away when I was down there. Don't think it was human, though. Hold it's breath to long." Beastboy pointed down.

The titans left the beach and went back to the tower. Now their all in the common room…

"I'll ask Aqualad to scout the waters around here." Robin said as he walked towards the computer and dialed Titans East.

Soon Bumblebee showed up on the screen. Behind her you could see Speedy running after Mas y Menos (**a/n not like he's got much success catching them) **yelling at them " Give me back my hairbrush you fucking little midgets!" which Bumblebee turned around for "Did you just sweared at those two sweeties?! You so better did not do that" and left, chasing Speedy with her stingers. Someone's behind was gonna get burned.

"Can I help you?" Aqualad cam into view.

"Yeah, your just the person we needed. You've been around our waters lately?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"We got some kind of unknown creature swimming around here. Could you explore around us for a while and see if you notice something?"

" Sure, if BB's ok with it" Aqualad said looking back at Beastboy.

"Your better at sea patrol dude, but theirs no way you're scouting on land. That my territory."

"Ok with me. Now if you'll excuse, I have a war to stop here before innocent fish shall end up in taco's being thrown at each other. Aqualad out." The screen turned back to black

"Right, now that fish face is of my TV I can finally watch something nice. Who's in for a movie ? I just got a new, sweet, shiny DVD ya'll. So now back off, sit and let me surprise you with underworld evolution" (**a/n It's not really a new one, they just didn't watch it already) **Cyborg said trying to bring back the sphere in to the room.

"Wonderful. I shall make the pop of corns" Starfire said going to the kitchen.

"It's popcorn star. I'll help you with that." Robin said as he followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows of an old warehouse you could see a man sitting, surrounded by robots, looking at the computers which light up his two-colored mask. The man, known as Slade stood up and typed in some codes. Soon after a dark man came in view.

"Simon, I was wondering how you were progressing" The metallic voice spoke.

"Good, they went back to the tower. Should I follow them?"

"Yes, but don't let them know you're their entirely. We want them to be insecure. To be scared of the unknown that follows them, to be afraid of the shadow that lures at their backs. And that shadow are you."

"Why can't we just attack them?"

"Patience my friend. Patience because with that we will defeat them. They aren't your everyday teenagers. They're smart, agile and strong. If you let yourself known and they'll attack and will easily defeat you. Each one of them. That's why we have to break that balance. We want them to make mistakes. Cause after all, it's is your life we are playing with for the moment."

"True. What are your orders sir?"

" We will make them wonders about those shadows. Figure out of young Garfield still knows you"

"That will happen"…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long, just got a lot to do lately.**

**Hope you like it and I'm going to try and update as soon as I can.**

**Rae and review**


End file.
